


Rendez-vous galant.

by NaranciaBestWaifu



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Humour, Other, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranciaBestWaifu/pseuds/NaranciaBestWaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira passe une journée resplendissante avec sa petite amie, mais celle-ci n'en fait qu'à sa main...euh...tête !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Un Ami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Un+Ami).



8:00, Le réveil sonne...

DRING DRING DR...*clic*

«-Oh... Chérie, c'est toi qui a éteint le réveil ?  
-...  
-Quoi ? Tu boudes encore après hier soir ?  
-...  
-COMMENT ? DE MA FAUTE ? ON EN A DÉJÀ DISCUTÉ ! SUCER C'EST PAS TROMPER !  
-...  
-Oh, très bien... n'en fait qu'à ta tête, mais tu n'auras pas droit à la super journée que je t'ai proposée...

-...  
-Ah ! Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant ! Hein ?  
-...  
-Bon... J'accepte tes excuses...  
-...  
-Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on prépare le petit déjeuner ensemble ?  
-...  
-Eh bien... Si tu veux...  
-...  
-Oui, je suis en pyjama, et alors ?  
-...  
-J'aime mieux ça !»

Et Kira descendit dans la cuisine, tenant sa petite amie par la main, dans sa main.

-Mmmh, ça sent bon... Misako, tu es un véritable cordon bleu !  
-...  
-Oh, c'est bon, ne te vante pas trop !  
-...  
-ATTENTION !  
-...  
-...  
-...  
-Bravo, tu es tombée dans la poêle...

-...  
-TU ES FIÈRE DE TOI ?  
-...  
-Oh... Euh... Désolé, je me suis emporté...  
-...  
-Oh, non, ne boude pas à nouveau...  
-...  
-S'il te plaît...  
-...  
-Oh... Allez...  
-...  
-Ah, tu vois quand tu veux !»

Assis à table, Kira allait enfin pouvoir profiter du délicieux repas qu'ils avaient cuisinés avec amour.

«-Chérie, s'il te plaît, mets ta serviette !  
-...  
-Ah, oui, c'est vrai...  
-...  
-Effectivement, elle n'est pas vraiment à ta taille...  
-...  
-J'essaierais de t'en acheter une autre...  
-...  
-Allons, tu ne manges pas ?  
-...  
-J'en ai un peu marre de toujours devoir te nourrir ! Prends-toi un peu en main !  
-...  
-Oh, désolé... J'avais oublié que ce genre de sujet était pointilleux avec toi...  
-...  
-Hein? Tu veux du sel ?  
-...  
-Ok, ok... Je t'en donne...Voilà !  
-...  
-Comment ça c'est trop salé ? Tu te fiche de moi ?

-...  
-Je me fiche de savoir ça, mange et puis c'est tout !  
-...  
-Ah bah bravo ! Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ?  
-...  
-Bon... Euh... Je vais prendre ma douche, tu me rejoins ?  
-...  
-Ah... Oui... Effectivement, tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main monter les escaliers ?  
-...  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-...  
-Quelle blague insipide ?  
-...  
-Aaaaah, ça ?  
-...  
-Roh, c'est bon !  
-...  
-J'ai juste dit "un coup de main".  
-...  
-Tu es franchement coincée tu sais !  
-...  
-Bon, viens ici...

Et ces beaux tourtereaux allèrent prendre leur douche ensemble...

-Misako, tu...veux bien me passer le savon ?  
-...  
-Meeeerci !  
-...  
-Oui, bien évidemment que j'ai payé la facture d'eau, tu crois quoi ?  
-...  
-EH, OH PAS TOUCHE !  
\- ...?  
-Arrête ce regard interrogatif, tu s...  
-...  
-Oui, je sais que tu ne peux pas avoir de regard, ça ne m'empêche pas de te réprimander ! Tu ne touche à mon corps qu'avec MON autorisation !  
-...  
-Ah je te vexe ? Ça à toujours été comme ça ! C'est notre accord.  
-...  
-Ce soir-là j'étais bourré, ça ne compte pas !

-...  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu veux sortir de la baignoire toute seule ?  
-...  
-Eh bien vas-y, je te regarde...  
-...  
-Tu veux de l'aide ?  
-...  
-Bon allez, viens ici, je vais t'habiller.»

Et, en sortant de la douche, Kira emmena sa copine dans leur chambre.

«-Mmmh... Voyons... Comment veux-tu t'habiller aujourd'hui ?  
-...  
-Mais non, ça c'est ridicule !  
-...  
-Ça aussi...  
-...  
-Désolé te te le dire chérie mais tu as vraiment des goûts de chiotte...  
-...  
-Oh, ne le prends pas mal, ça n'est pas contre toi !  
-...  
-Et... Dis-moi... Tu ne voudrais pas sortir... nue ?  
-...  
-Ahah, je le savais... Petite coquine !  
-...  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, bien évidemment pas de la même manière que toi mais, tu vois ?  
-...  
-Que tu es compréhensive !  
-...  
-Oui, tu as raison, en même temps tu ne peux pas vraiment me contredire... Dis, à ton avis, je mets quelle cravate, celle à pois ou celle avec des têtes de mort ?  
-Mais noooon, c'est pas parce que j'ai une cravate avec des têtes de mort dessus que les gens vont considérer que je suis un serial killer !  
-...  
-Au pire on s'en fout, dis-moi... Tu rentres dans ma poche ?  
-...  
-Bien, nous sommes prêts à partir !»

10:00, Seuil de la porte.

«-AAAAAH, Voilà encore une journée resplendissante !  
-Bonjour M.Kira !  
-Bonjour euh... Mince... Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà...  
-M.Kira ?  
-Oui, bonne journée... Euh...  
-...  
-Tu es sûre qu'elle s'appelle comme ça ?  
-...


	2. Chapter 2

-Mais non, elle c'est la rousse !  
-...  
-Comment ça tu ne distingue pas... Ah, oui c'est vrai, où avais-je la tête...  
-Vous allez bien M.Kira ?  
-Oui, euh...Madame...  
-...  
-Madame... euh... Madame !  
-Euh... Bon alors, à plus tard.., je présume...  
-Oui, oui, c'est cela !  
-...  
-Oh, eh, c'est bon, hein, tu aurais pû m'aider un peu mieux hein !  
-...  
-Bon, allez, dans la voiture, et comme je suis de bonne humeur...  
-...  
-SI JE LE SUIS !  
-...  
-Je te laisse conduire cette fois-ci !  
-...  
-Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
-...  
-Ah, ouuuui, suis-je bête, tu ne peux pas conduire !  
-...  
-Comment ça pourquoi ? Eh bien... Parce que...Parce que...  
-...  
-...Parce que tu n'as pas ton permis de conduire pardi !  
-...  
-Allez, laisse-moi faire, direction...  
-...  
-Ah, c'est une surprise !  
-...

-La radio ? Tu veux que je mette la radio ?  
-...  
-Mais... Tu ne peux pas entendre la radio, tu es... Tu es...  
-...  
-Oh et puis zut, écoute la radio si tu veux...»

"Flash info spécial, de nombreux attentats ont étés reportés à Morioh, cela dit, aucun indice n'a pour l'instant été trouvé par les enquêteurs..."

«-Raaah, je déteste ces terroristes...  
-...  
-Moi ? Eh, ça n'est pas pareil, je fais tout ça pour toi !  
-...  
-Oui, je me dois d'assurer ta sécurité !  
-...


End file.
